leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG047
}} I Feel Skitty! (Japanese: エネコとアロマテラピー！ and Aromatherapy!) is the 47th episode of the , and the 321st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 16, 2003 and in the United States on October 23, 2004. Blurb May is practicing for her next Pokémon Contest, when Torchic finds a Skitty in the bushes. May wants to catch it, but it's too sick to battle. Brock leads the group to the Greenhouse, where Skitty can be healed using Aromatherapy. Eliza the therapist shows the kids her fragrance collection and uses a special mixture to make Skitty better while it sleeps. Meanwhile, Team Rocket flies overhead in a balloon and decides to steal some fragrance for their Pokémon. Skitty wakes up feeling much better, and May battles it using Torchic. Her attempt to catch Skitty is interrupted by Team Rocket bursting in. Jessie's Seviper uses Haze, causing a lot of confusion. Meowth completely falls for Skitty. Team Rocket flees, but Ash's Taillow wrecks their balloon. They manage to get away with one bag, finding Skitty inside. Jessie claims it as her own, much to Meowth's dismay. He helps Skitty run away. May and friends locate Team Rocket, and Jessie and May get into a fight over who gets to catch Skitty. May's Beautifly knocks out Jessie's Dustox. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket blasting away. May takes out her Poké Ball to catch Skitty, but Skitty knocks it out of her hand and jumps into it. As they're walking away, Skitty jumps out of the Poké Ball. Plot is for the next Pokémon Contest, while , Max, and look on. May throws a Frisbee and Beautifly uses and successfully sends it back to May, who catches it. May, repeats the trick and succeeds again. The third time, however, May overthrows the Frisbee, which careens off into the forest. May asks if her Torchic would please fetch it for her. Torchic agrees and begins to run after it. Alas, the hill it's running on becomes much too steep, and it runs headfirst into a large boulder. Remarkably, it is unfazed and sees the disc on the ground nearby. As Torchic goes to pick it up, it hears something whining in a bush. It jumps after the unknown creature just as May and the others reach the bottom of the hill and call Torchic's name. Ash hears Torchic in the bushes and the gang goes into the bushes to discover Torchic and what appears to be an injured or sick with Torchic beside it. Ash looks Skitty up on his Pokédex, and May comments that it is so cute that she must catch it. She sends out Torchic to battle, but when Skitty doesn't react, she realizes there is something wrong with it. Brock attempts to feed it some of his world-famous Pokémon Food mix, but Skitty does not accept it. Brock declares he knows exactly what to do, and begins leading the gang to an unknown location. As they approach what appears to be a large mansion, many Grass Pokémon are about. Brock then announces that this is The Greenhouse, a Pokémon aromatherapy laboratory. Ash is clueless as to what aromatherapy exactly means, so Brock explains that it is a method of healing using fragrances. A beautiful woman in a lab coat walks up, and Brock obviously goes crazy. He also says her name is Eliza, which he knows about through an infomercial. May explains their problem, and Eliza is more than happy to help. Inside, Eliza is giving the gang a tour and explaining some of the materials The Greenhouse stores. May shows Eliza the Skitty, and she reports that is merely experiencing fatigue, not sickness. The aromatherapist then concocts a brew right before their eyes, and places it in what appears to be some sort of fragrance distribution device. She explains once Skitty gets a good rest while breathing that fragrance in, it should be just fine. May requests to stay with Skitty, and Eliza agrees. Meanwhile, Eliza is giving the rest of the gang a tour of the premises. The scene cuts to hovering over The Greenhouse in their balloon. Meowth has an ambitious vision of them presenting the boss with the fragrance and him rewarding them. The gang returns to find Skitty awakening, and much more energetic than before. Eliza walks in, and Brock leaps at her, but Max pulls him back for the fifth time so far. Skitty plays with Pikachu's tail and eats some lunch. May then sends out Torchic to battle the Skitty. The battle was almost over, but Team Rocket breaks in and says their motto. Seviper fires a haze, and Skitty runs up to Meowth, who appears enraptured by Skitty's cat-like charm. James bags some perfume, but Brock bravely tackles him, knocking some perfume onto the floor and mixing their scents. This creates a scent which is repulsive to the humans, but seems to make the Pokémon slaphappy. Team Rocket jumps out the window and tries to escape in their balloon. Before they can lift off, Brock tackles James and takes the bag of perfume he was holding. Jessie sends out Seviper and attempts to steal them back, but Corphish performs a , knocking Seviper over. James sends out Cacnea and uses , but Corphish's nulls the attack. James is then distracted by some Weepinbell. Corphish uses , knocking James into the swiftly ascending balloon. Ash sends out , who uses , causing Team Rocket to blast off once again. May announces she can't find Skitty. Team Rocket discovers Skitty in a bag of perfume. Jessie announces that she wants it, and Meowth is distressed. Meowth takes Skitty away and tells it to run away. He can's convince it, but he throws a rock and the Skitty chases it. Taillow leads Ash and the gang to Team Rocket's crashed balloon. Eliza's Oddish uses , to lure Skitty to them. Meowth and Wobbuffet are also lured by it and so Team Rocket meets up with Ash and the gang. Skitty walks out of a bush, causing May and Jessie to battle over it. Jessie uses Dustox, and May uses Beautifly. May wins, and then Ash tells Pikachu to use a on Team Rocket. They blast off. Skitty willingly goes into May's Poké Ball. The episode ends with the prospect of the team finally making to Fallarbor Town. Major events * May's Torchic is revealed to know . * a . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Eliza Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Eliza's) * (×3) * (×2) Trivia * James wants to catch another , presumably as a replacement for his . * This episode's English title is a pun of the song "I Feel Pretty" from the Broadway Musical, . ** Team Rocket's outfits as they give their motto are in reference to 's play (which West Side Story is an adaptation of), and they also are the same ones from Pokémon Fashion Flash and In the Pink. * The Finnish title of the episode is a reference to (Paljon melua tyhjästä), a romantic comedy by William Shakespeare. * This is the first episode where Max pulls Brock from the ear when he falls in love with a girl. Max had earlier seen doing the same thing in The Princess and the Togepi and A Togepi Mirage!. * This episode is featured on Volume 17: Skitty from Viz Media's series. * When James chooses , it doesn't run into him. Errors * In the dub, Brock says "They're in there" upon hearing in the grass. However, at this point, none of them know that there is another Pokémon with Torchic. * When recovers from its injury and runs towards the window, in the first scene it's open, but when Ash goes to play with Skitty the window is closed. * When Team Rocket discovers Skitty inside the stolen bag instead of the perfumes, James identifies it as the twerps' Skitty, even though it wasn't captured by May at that time. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which Pokémon would be the best choice to battle against ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=כולם אוהבים את סקיטי''' '' |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=May का नया पोकेमोन, Skitty! }} 047 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Wenn Düfte durch die Lüfte ziehen... es:EP323 fr:AG047 it:AG047 ja:AG編第47話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第47集